


Please

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Headcanon, I do appreciate brattiness in ageplay so look out for that at some point, M/M, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, brat!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's been having a shit day and won't hesitate to snap at anyone and their mum. But of course, one word from his polite flatmate is enough to turn him into putty. Of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

\- Dan had spent most of the day lashing out on everyone who had the misfortune of crossing his path. His day was shit, and hence he made it his personal goal to make everyone else’s day shit as well. Fair enough, right?  
\- The doorbell rang, causing Dan to grumble and get up to open the door. Phil was back from the stores, they’d run out of milk (another reason why Dan’s day sucked™)  
\- “Phil, you have your keys, why did you ring the bell? Ugh, you only got the lactose free milk! What about the folk in this house that are normal?” Dan ranted for the sake of ranting, leaving no pauses to let Phil answer.  
\- Before Phil got the chance to open his mouth, Dan just yelled “You know what? Forget it!” and walked off dramatically back to the couch to sulk. He'd always have a flare for drama.  
\- Phil quietly put the groceries in the right places and gave Dan time to calm down, he’d tell Phil what was wrong once he wasn’t fuming.  
\- After washing up, Phil moved to sit on the couch only to find it fully occupied by Dan. He lifted Dan’s legs to make place to sit and maybe give him a massage, but Dan pulled his legs back from Phil’s hands with a annoyed sigh.  
\- “What happened, Dan?” Phil asked, going straight for the kill. “Nothing! Why would something have happened? Everything is just fine.” Dan snapped.  
\- Okay, that wasn’t going to work this time, Phil thought, as he took Dan’s hands gently in his and asked again; this time with a gentle tone “Baby, tell me.”  
\- Dan looked ready to fight for a second before Phil added a soft “please” with a tiny squeeze to his hands.  
\- A moment passed when Dan seemed to have no emotion on his face, no anger or happiness, but a blush was forming on his cheeks.  
\- Dan slowly crawled into Phil’s lap, straddling his legs. He put his arms around Phil’s neck and kissed his cheek before hiding his face in Phil’s neck.  
\- “m’ sorry” Dan mumbled into Phil’s ear before gently biting it. Phil sighed in relief before petting Dan’s hair “It’s alright baby, tell Phil what happened, come on.” he said breathily. He couldn’t be blamed for being turned on! There was a needy Dan whimpering in his lap for god’s sake.  
\- Phil lifted Dan’s chin so they could look at each other, Dan briefly met Phil’s eyes before ducking his head and resting it in the middle of Phil’s chest, “I’ve just been having a shit day, and I just, lashed out for no reason. Let me make it up for you?” Dan answered apologetically and placed his hand high on Phil’s thigh.  
\- Phil placed his palm on Dan’s and said there was no need for that, but his hardening cock sang a different song altogether.  
\- “Phil, let me, I was a brat. It’ll make me feel better too.” Dan pouted innocently as he placed his hand on Phil’s semi.  
\- Phil was losing all mental battles against whatever it was that was happening, so he just nodded and let dan place a chaste kiss on his lips and move away to kneel on the floor, between Phil’s legs.  
\- Dan hurriedly got his hands on Phil’s cock and started stroking it, using the precum to wet the pads of his fingers. -He placed a kiss on it’s head and met Phil’s eyes with a glint. “You know how sorry I am, don’t you? You were nothing but nice and I was so rude..” he trailed off as he pressed his cheek against Phil’s warm length, looking up at Phil with his big brown, doe eyes.  
\- Once he was done giving kitten licks to the underside, Dan sucked on Phil’s cock like a kid sucking on a lollipop. Sucking and flicking his tongue at all the right places. -With Dan moaning like a whore, with his mouth around Phil’s length, trying to deepthroat him, and humping Phil’s leg for relief, it didn’t take long for Phil to come.  
\- Dan swallowed with a dreamy look on his face and then rested his head on Phil’s thigh. Breathing hard, they both stayed in that position till Phil caressed Dan’s hair which was curling with sweat.  
\- “You alright, love?” Phil asked when Dan didn’t say anything, only purred as Phil pet his head. Dan’s cheek were flushed, lips red, raw from sucking Phil off.  
\- It was a while before Phil made the connection between Dan’s sudden change of moods and reminded himself to thank his mum for the manners she taught him. He’d say “please” and “thank you” a billion times if it resulted with that.

**Author's Note:**

> so hi that was that, um I plan to turn these awk almost HCs into fics I suppose, so stick around, it'll happen eventually?? ;)
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this cuz a boy said "please" to me when asking for something and I melted into a puddle of goo. Politeness is rather rare. Polite boys are appreciated. Take note, please.


End file.
